Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker
English | publisher = The House Publishers | date = August 30th, 2010 (Lovia) September 7th, 2010 (US, UK, Canada) | editions = One (1st) | genre = Non-fiction > Politics; Biography | mediatype = Print (paperback and hardback) | pages = 790 | ratings = The Lovian News | previous = none | next = Cat and Mouse: The Story of a Dad and a boy }} Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker is a 2010 unauthorized biography written by Marcus Villanova. The controversial Dietrich Honecker, a conservative former IGP leader, is the book's subject. Villanova wrote the book beacuse "Honecker is mysterious and weird, but deep down he isn't all that bad when you know him." Chapter One: An early life in hell Diertich Honecker. A person know one really knows him. Let me take you into the life of pure hell and suffering. In 1960, in Moblie Alabama, United States a small baby 7.2 lbs was born to a Conservative, some-what rasict father Fredrick Honecker and a liberal mother Georgia Honecker. The family was very happy for the time being. When Fredrick found out his wife was liberal he raped her repeadtley. Georgia told the police but no one cared. On the night of September 22nd, 1963 Fredick shot Gerogia after having a fight. In a trial that took place Fredrick was found not gulity. To make sure his son never found out he sent him to boarding school in Switzerland until he was ten only sending money, postcards, photos and books. When he came back him and his father moved to Lovia, reasons unknow still to this day. Chapter Two: Teaching wrongs and Lovia "As a boy like him, who never felt love he wanted his fathers approval and politics was the only way" says brother of Fredrick, Thomas Honecker who is the only non-fasict of the Honecker family " I would vist Lovia and Fredrick would constanly beat him if he didn't do somthing, it was sad." For the next eight years Dier was let out of the compound him and his father lived once in a awhile. Dier was homschooled and taught rasict values and conservative views. In result Dier, the only was to find love and get approval, was to talk about fascism and politics. In Lovia Dier was even more sheltered and lonely. Chapter Three: College and the U.S. In 1978 Honecker was sent to Yale and to live alone for the first time as an adult. "I remember that day where he was gonna get set of to Yale, and Fredrick said 'Be a Fucking Man' and know this 17-year old almost broke down" Says Thomas. Dier didn't now how to deal with work and socialzation so he latched out and threw fits in his dorm. While in college he met Sally Deedel an african-american women. They dated suprisingly, but after four week when his father found out Fredrick flew out to Yale and cursed both them out and told Dier never to see her again. After he recived his diploma he went to Peperdine school for Law in Califorina. He spread his dad's fascist views around campus after failing and students filing report about him he was kicked out in 1981 but only recived a minor deplomia. Chapter Four: The family bis After ten year of a dead end job at a law firm that lost most of it's cases in Oakland California, he moved back to Lovia and took over his family company of Honecker Holdings, Ltd..The company deals with diversified media, venture capital and business services company that currently serves as the primary investment vehicle of the Honecker Family Trust. The company was founded in 1890 in the US off cheap labor but soon move to Lovia about 30 years later. When dier took over he made the workers work harder and for less even though the company made record profits he father wasn't pleased. He felt like he could do more so he craeted his own mercanary army aprt of the company called "Heartland". The company was voted worst emplyoer for Lovia from 2005 to 2008 so honecker made the company worse. In late 2008 Fredrick died and this made Honecker very mad. Chapter Five: IGP, a father's dream "The IGP isn't about him but his father." said thomas. The party is notorius for hate. The party really ins't Dier but Fredrick's Dream and this is a way of showing his father I could have done more. IGP is evil but it was for a reason. To prove a son's love for hate. "No one should join the IGP it's ugly" closing statement from Thomas. Collection of photos 200px-Dietrich_Honecker.jpg|Honecker (circa 2000) 200px-IRONGUARDLOGO.jpg|Logo of the IGP designed by Honecker 200px-Dietrich2ugly.jpg|Honecker today at a Metting 200px-Hhlogoxcs.jpg|Logo of Honenecker Holdings IGP Poster DH.jpg|Political Poster desinged by Honecker See also * Dietrich Honecker * Iron Guard Party Category:Book